Fruit of the Tree of Might
The is a fruit spawned by the Tree of Might. Overview The fruit is a light orange color, and looks similar to that of the and fruits. It is spawned by the Tree of Might after enough energy and life force is absorbed through the tree's roots, but like a regular plant, it needs a suitable atmosphere to survive (such as Earth's or Namek's). As such, large amounts of energy are required to supply the fruit's growth and the tree essentially sucks the life out of the planet the seed was planted on. Despite all this, the Tree of Might is not truly evil but simply requires such a massive amount of energy to grow. Few, if any planets can sustain it without dying. King Kai mentions that only Gods are meant to eat the fruits; in the Funimation dub, King Kai says that the fruit was originally meant to feed the Eternal Dragons (Shenron, Porunga, etc.). This fruit gives whomever consumes it a massive power increase, and squeezed fruit from the Tree of Might would make a powerful energy drink.Daizenshuu 6, 1995 Amond mentions that with the use of the Tree of Might's fruits, they might even be able to defeat even Frieza. Turles eats this fruit during his battle with Goku and quickly gains a strong advantage, with his power level being increased by more than 15x its original level.Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might Movie Pamphlet, 1990 Goku attempts to attack Turles with repeated Kaio-ken attacks, but even this is nowhere near enough to bring the evil Saiyan down. Goku eventually spawns a Spirit Bomb after absorbing the energy of the tree (as the tree is essentially a living thing, energy can be gathered from it for a Spirit Bomb), and successfully kills Turles and the tree along with him. Eating three fruits of the Tree of Might within a short time span is self destructive to the body, greatly hurting and weakening the one who consumed the fruit. Physical effects Eating the fruit immediately increases the user's muscle mass dramatically, and the user's body then quickly recedes back to its normal shape. It is unknown whether or not Turles' body would have been permanently bulked up had he eaten all of the fruits of the Tree of Might on Earth. Variations *Fruit of the Tree of Might (Demon Realm)' - The Demon Realm is capable of amplifying the effects of the Tree of Might's fruit which apparently becomes corrupted by dark energy which the fruit itself occasionally emits. This was discovered by Turles and Towa in ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 when Turles requested that Towa get some of the fruit for him. Anyone who eats this amplified fruit will gain power beyond compare. It is implied by Turles that Towa modified the Fruit, so that it causes the consumer to swell with dark energy to take on the Villainous Mode state after consuming it and allows Towa to power them up further by shaving of some of the consumer's life force to grant them an unfinished powered up version of the Supervillain state, which after testing it on Turles and Slug using the fruit, Towa later develops into a Dark Magic spell that grants this powered-up state as the Supervillain state's first stage without the need of the fruit itself. Video Game Appearances When playing as Turles in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, before battle, he will be seen holding a piece of the fruit. He can also eat a piece of fruit during battles which makes him instantly go to MAX Power. It gives him an increase in strength, speed, ki, and defense for a limited time (further shortened if he uses a Blast 1, Blast 2, or his Ultimate Blast), as well as regenerate 1 health bar. The fruit of the Tree of Might also makes a similar appearance in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. The fruit is used by Turles and his henchmen to power up in Dragon Ball Heroes. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, Fruit of the Tree of Might is an item that increases all abilities. In Dragon Ball Fusions, Fruit of the Tree of Might is a Special Move which can be used by Turles who can learn it after reaching Level 100. It can also be used by his EX-Fusion Tutz after reaching Level 100 as well. If Tekka performs EX-Fusion with Turles their fusion can learn it after reaching Level 100 as well. In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, the fruit is in the state of a Support Item, an item obtained through events that help you fight boss stages. The fruit is obtained if you gather a support item that is in the shape of a silver Hoi-Poi Capsule with a blue Capsule Corporation label. The effect of the fruit is “Ki +3 for all allies for 3 turns”, a bulk-up similar to when Turles consumes the fruit and gets a muscle boost. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it appears as a Super Skill used by Turles who will teach it to the Future Warrior during their training under him. In Xenoverse 2, in addition to acting as a power-up, it also allows the user to perform a melee attack after consuming it via additional input, which causes the user to Z Vanish and attack the opponent with a powerful punch strike. However the user is vulnerable when consuming it and the follow-up melee attack can miss. Additionally, while training under Lord Slug, the Future Warrior learns that Slug is planning on using a sparing session between Turles and the Future Warrior to steal some of the Fruit of the Tree of Might as Lord Slug has only allied himself with Turles out of convenience and eventually plans to betray him. However Lord Slug fails to steal the fruit, though claims he will acquire it one day. During the main story, Turles has Towa use her scientific knowledge to enhance the Fruit. Towa exposes the fruit to the environment of Demon Realm, creating a Demon Realm-enhanced strain that emits dark energy and causes consumers to take on Villainous Mode. She gives this fruit to Turles and Lord Slug. Trivia *It has never been explained in any media how Turles originally learned of or acquired the Fruit of the Tree of Might. Presumably he either discovered a Seed of Might and grew a Tree of Might which allowed him to acquire the fruit and more its seeds or he found a planet where a Tree of Might just happened to be growing. It is implied that mortals themselves are not permitted to consume it as it is reserved for deities which is implied by Old Kai's angry reaction in Xenoverse 2 to the criminal Turles' acquisition and abuse of the holy fruit (though his rage may be directed at Turles' using the corrupted fruit to alter history or a combination of both). **However the Future Warrior and Time Patrols can use its skill without any repercussions though it should be noted that the Future Warrior gains the ability to utilize godly ki and if they are a Saiyan even achieve their Super Saiyan Blue form. **Though Chronoa and Elder Kai apparently have no issue with them consuming it, some instructors such as Goku and Gohan will advise the warrior not to eat any of the fruit if they speak to them while training under Turles. References Site Navigation es:Fruto del Árbol del Poder ru:Плоды Шинсейджу Category:Objects Category:Foods